Terapia Masculina
by Stapani rs
Summary: - Você sente que ninguém te entende? Você precisa de um ombro amigo e MACHO para poder contar? Entre e será bem-vindo. Afinal, homens também têm sentimentos!*--*
1. Chapter 1

**Terapia Masculina.**

Rs, minha nova fic. *-*

Leiam, e curtam :D

**

* * *

  
**

_"O papel do homem na sociedade."_

- Caham! – Tossiu o homem _extremamente_ envergonhado. – Eu sou meio novo aqui, é... O que é que eu tenho que fazer _mesmo_? – Perguntou desorientado.

- Você deve dizer seu nome, e dizer por que está aqui. Abra seu _coração_ para nós. – Instruiu o cara que parecia ser o chefe do grupo.

- Certo. Bem, eu me chamo Kakashi. – Começou.

-_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI Kakashi_. – Disseram os homens na rodinha a sua frente.

Agora mais animado, o homem continuou. – Eu estou aqui, porque eu realmente acho uma _crueldade_ o que fazem com a gente!

- Continue. – Disse o cara com pinta de chefe.

- Tá... É, bem, o que eu to querendo dizer é: OS HOMENS SÓ SE FODEM. É incrível! As mulheres sempre escapam de _tudo_. – Kakashi parou, e tentou se controlar um pouco. - Quero dizer, será que dá pra minha _amada_ mulher cuidar do nosso filho a noite? NÃAO, afinal, ela já cuidou dele de _dia_, enquanto nós homens trabalhávamos! – Agora ele utilizava um tom sarcástico. - Mas é _claro_ que isso não conta, afinal para ela, nós devíamos estar _dormindo_ o dia_ inteiro_! Porra, e ainda por cima eu tenho que ficar _sem dormir_ pra cuidar do nosso filho! Ela não teve trabalho nenhum, quer dizer, nosso filho está na fase na qual ele só _dorme e caga_. É por isso que a noite ele _não_ consegue dormir. Mas NÃAAO, nós homens temos que sair da nossa _amável _cama, toda a vez que a criança soluça!

Todos os homens o ouviam atentamente.

-... E SEM CONTAR QUE NEM SEXO DE RECOMPENSA NÓS RECEBEMOS! – Agora ele estava com a maça do rosto vermelha, e gesticulava _exageradamente_. – Toda a vez! TODA A VEZ, que eu tento levar minha mulher pra cama, ela começa a _gemer_. E não, não é no bom sentido. Aí, aparece como num passe de mágica, a _dor de cabeça_, a _gripe_, que estranhamente, tinha SUMIDO enquanto ela via o vídeo de um cara _gostosão_ dançando _funk_ na internet. AI, você pensa : "Porra, deve ter algo de errado _comigo_." Mas não, VOCÊ não é o problema, companheiros masculinos. Acreditem, eu sou um pedaço de mal-caminho, e sou um _deus do sexo_. Mas mesmo assim eu sofro por isso! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS, MESMO! – E com esse ultimo grito ele se senta em sua cadeira com a cabeça entre as pernas, para se acalmar.

Logo pode ser ouvido. – CLAP. CLAP. CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPLCAP! – As palmas ecoavam por todo o ambiente.

- _Nossa_, tem certeza que você nunca fez isso antes? – Perguntou animado, o chefe.

- Já fiz sim! Já participei dos A.A. – Disse ele _orgulhoso_.

- ENTÃO! – Grunhiu o chefe. – Quem será o _próximo_?!

* * *

Hehe. Acabei a nova fic *-*

_Gostaram_? :)

Beijos

Stapani,rs


	2. Irresistível

Own, obrigada pelas reviews meus amores. *-*

Eu vou responder assim que essa loucura de volta as aulas abaixar um pouco. :x

Sem mais demora, vamos a fic! :D

* * *

**_"O irresistível."_**

_[...]_- _ENTÃO! – Grunhiu o chefe. – Quem será o __próximo__?![...]_

"Ah, se um idiota como esse faz certo, eu consigo." – Pensou o homem, se levantando do assento.

- Oras, finalmente tomou coragem para desabafar, companheiro _Itachi_. – Sorriu o chefe.

- É, é. Tanto faz. – Disse indiferente. – Sou Itachi, e vocês sabem. E já que eu não to afim de toda a _baboseira_ vou direto ao assunto... EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS. Não sei como meu irmão consegue. Eu acho que estou criando uma _aversão_ a mulheres. Ó DEUS.

- Qual é seu problema, Itachi-san? – Perguntou um dos homens lá presente.

- SIMPLES! Eu sou_ irresistível._ Tá, tá. Isso não é _surpresa_ pra ninguém, eu sei. Mas eu sou irresistível até DEMAIS. Todo lugar que eu vou tem centenas de mulheres _loucas_ por mim! Eu não posso nem _mijar_ em banheiro publico, porque parece que uma mulher vai acabar saindo do buraquinho do mictório! E acreditem, é muito_ frustrante_ querer mijar e simplesmente NÃO CONSEGUIR. _Imaginem-se em meu lugar_!- Ele fez algo parecido como um retrato em suas mãos. - Eu estou lá, normal, segurando minha _enooorme_ vara e eu tenho a impressão de que eu ouvi um _barulho_, então, eu vou lá e procuro o foco da porra do barulho, por TOOODO o banheiro, atrás de sei lá, um bizarro _maníaco sexual_. DÁI, eu percebo que o barulho está vindo do mictório, e do nada o mictório _solta da parede_ e aparece uma mulher que avança em você e agarra seu...!

- FOQUE-SE ITACHI. – Grunhiu o chefe.

- _Ah, certo._ – Ele pigarreia. – Enfim. A questão é, EU SOU PERSEGUIDO O TEMPO TODO. Meu irmão gosta disso, mas eu _não_. É claro que sexo _nunca_ falta mas ainda assim, minha vida é muito _complicada_ com todas essas mulheres aos meus pés. Acreditem, vocês não iriam querer _ser_ como eu... Tudo bem,_ todos_ querem ser como eu, mas...!

- PARA TUDO! – _Gritou_ um dos componentes do grupo. – ESSE _MERDINHA_ AÍ NA FRENTE TÁ RECLAMANDO PORQUE TÁ CHEIA DE _PUTA_ QUERENDO DAR PRA ELE? – O homem se levantou rapidamente. – AAH, VAI SER_ GAY _ASSIM NA _PUTA QUE PARIU_. – Ele se dirigiu ao meio do centro, empurrando Itachi com o ombro. – Aê, seu bando de _bichinhas_. Eu sou Hidan, e eu tenho um problema de _verdade_ nessa merda aqui.

_Continua._

_

* * *

  
_

AEAE *-* Itachi a pedidos. *-*

Curtiram? :)

Recadinhos. :*

Stapani, rs.


End file.
